The curse and the Illness
by wolfpowers2000
Summary: Artemis still has the Complex. Lucinda, an insane fairy, "gifts" him with obedience, and what happens when Coboy learns of this?
1. Chapter 1

_**jArtemis Foul, the Illness and the Curse**_

Get out, mad Fairy!

Artemis had only been in recovery for three days. Dr. Argon knew full well it was going to take a month or more to recover from the Atlantis Complex. It was Christmas and Holly Short had something for Artemis from Foaly. Of course she knew that Artemis didn't generally mingle with the Christmas spirit or anything, but this was a piece of fairy technology that Artemis has always wanted. Holly laughed to herself when she imagined Commander Kelp's face if he knew Foaly was trusting him with this, but, surprisingly, Foaly had some faith in the x-criminal, can you believe it! It was only 8:30. Holly was just debating whether to wake him or come back in a few hours, when none other than Lucinda Short walked—no—glided into the room. _Oh, great. Please get away from Artemis._ Holly thought desperately. Holly's sister, Lucinda was the most foolish and threatening fairy in history. It wasn't that she was hostile—far from it—it was just her stupidity. What was wrong with her was the fact that she liked to play with magic. She would mix it like chemicals. For instance, the Mesmer plus a shield made what Lucinda thought was eternal love, but was actually a sort of magical tug. Two people could absolutely despise each other and still think about each other all the time, like a constant fly circling around them. To make matters worse, they are forbidden to fight. The magic won't let them.

"It is a shame, is it not, sister?" she said in a lilting voice. She had somehow changed her own appearance and voice while playing with her magical reactions. These things she does to people are gifts to her, but curses to others. She just doesn't understand that.

"What?" said holly, preoccupied.

"The Atlantis complex." Lucinda replied. "I heard it springs from guilt. He was involved in crime, am I correct?"

"Yes," said Holly, wondering if she should be telling Lucinda anything. Who knew what she could do to Artemis.

Lucinda put her small hands on Artemis's forehead. "To keep you from doing anything else that will cause this disease, I give you the gift of obedience. You will always be obedient."

"NO!" Screamed holly, waking Artemis.

Lucinda flashed holly one of her dazzling smiles. "Fear not, dear sister." She said."He will no longer have this affliction." Then she turned, and using another one of her mysterious and dumb tricks, vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

The Illness and the Curse 2

2. I Must Obey

"Who was that?" asked Artemis, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Uh-um—that? That was…was…oh never mind, I have to tell you outright." Said Holly. "I have a sister who likes to mess with magic in disastrous ways. She found out that healing plus the Mesmer at the same time makes a person physically unable to disobey a direct command. The only trouble is she thinks that "gift" serves only to soften one up so they will obey, but that's because she hasn't been through it. I have heard that her victims have physical complaints—stomach pains, headaches, and such—until they obey."

"If I can resist the Atlantis Complex, I'm positively sure I can resist this obedience curse." Said Artemis, rolling his eyes at her.

"Clap your hands twice." Holly said suddenly.

Artemis immediately sat on his hands. A few seconds passed and he began to clench his teeth. It was like holly said, only worse. His head hurt worse every second he tried to resist, he was dizzy-so dizzy that he scooted closer to the wall for fear of falling off of the bed. When it was clear he would either burst at the seams or throw up if he didn't give in, he freed his hands and clapped twice.

"See? If you resist, it is agony. The dangerous part of this curse is if someone ordered you to kill yourself or someone else. There would be no way of fighting it. That's why you will have to be guarded. The good thing about this situation is that Coboy is still in prison.

AN. The only author's note in story. No beta, so please tell me about mistakes. Also feel free to ask questions if it's confusing. Full story disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Oh, and Lucinda looks like she does in Ella Enchanted except that she is tiny and with pointed ears.


	3. Chapter 3

The Illness and the Curse 3

The hospital spy

"Actually…" said Foaly, who had been listening at the door since Lucinda left. "Actually what?" asked Holly sharply.

"Actually that's what I have come to tell you. I got a message from Opal herself. She's broken out and back home. This about Artemis and a curse is bad news. I'm afraid you'll have to stay away from any cameras, Artemis. If someone gives you a common everyday order, even if they're not trying to order you to do anything, that you don't like, you'll have to do, and that'll keep happening until she figures it out."

"That's a shame." Said Holly, looking at Foaly meaningfully. "Or maybe his present will help."

"No." said Foaly. "If Coboy is on the other end, she could see him just as clearly as he could see her. This causes a real problem."

"May I ask what you are referring to?" said Artemis.

"Just open your Christmas present. Maybe it will come in useful after this is cleared up." Said Holly.

Artemis picked up the little box that Holly had put down by her feet and unwrapped it. To someone who didn't know any better, they would think it a common flashlight. Artemis however could see that it was a device that basically made a camera reverse its beam so it allowed one to see who was watching through a camera. Artemis had always thought it would be useful. He smiled slightly and nodded to show his thanks and reached for a stack of fairy software. Taking out a computer-like device, he switched it on.

"What are you looking for, Arty?" asked Holly.

"I'm researching the obedience curse." Artemis said carefully. Five words. Good.

"Oh no. Are you doing that again?" said Holly, exasperated.

"I know but I can't help it."

"Haha! I know you can't, dear." Said a voice. "Now go to Opal Coboy's lab! Hurry!" Holly spun around so fast she was a blur.

"Who said that! Foaly, can you tell…?"

"Nope."

Maybe I can tell, Holly." Said Artemis.

"How?" asked Holly skeptically.

"It was coming from that wall, and nobody is there, so obviously, there is a camera." He said, putting down his research and picking up the camera refractor. He walked toward the wall, counting eight steps. Those eight were definitely close enough, but that was two fours. Four is death. So he took two more, making it two fives. Now the refractor was nearly touching the wall. When he got close to a certain point, a light would shine through the wall. Artemis put down the refractor and started feeling the wall. "This has to be a ray-cam. "If Opal can see through a place in the wall, the camera must have the ability to lengthen the light waves so they can bend through the material."

Artemis scratched at every bump in the clinic wall. "It has to be inside the wall, otherwise it would be in a different room, and so, be seen by others next door." He said. Finally, his nails caught on a hook-like piece. He pulled away and a section of wall went with him. He picked up the refractor.


End file.
